thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie
Jamie 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins Kaiser's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Jamie's life before the apocalypse, other than she married an unknown man. Post-Apocalpyse Sometime after the outbreak, Jamie joined up with Kaiser and his group. At some point during their travels, Kaiser and his group ran into the Rogues, who pursued the group all over the roads of Florida. At one point, the Rogues caught up to the group, executing six of them and taking all of the guns they had gathered. Sorrowed at the loss of six of their own, the group eventually camped out on a gas station several miles outside of Jacksonville. They came into contact with another group of survivors, the Orlando Group. All though threatened at first by Luke, the group managed to band up with the Orlando group, to form a larger force to fight off the Rogues. After meeting with the group, Craig attempts to flirt with Jamie, trying to convince her to go on a date with him. Jamie declines Craig's offer though, revealing she had a husband, believing him to be alive and well somewhere out there in the world. After another rogue lieutenant, Michael, setup a roadblock to stop the survivor group at the road, Sweetpea was killed, causing an angry Kaiser to lash out at the unseen attackers. Emilio blindly fired into the surrounding forest, not managing to hit anything. After Michael revealed himself, Kaiser ordered everyone to drop their weapons in order to go with Maurice's plan. Emilio didn't listen, threatening the Rogues and insulting them, saying he'd rather just shoot them instead. After being shot in the foot by Wes however, Emilio was forced on his knee, at the Rogues' mercy. After giving a long speech for a while, Michael eventually grabs Emilio, sliting her throat to prove a point. Jamie watched in horror as he died, getting upset at seeing another person brutally executed. She lowered her gun, fearing for her life, unwittingly going along with Maurice's plan. After Harold tries to take Reagan and gets mauled by Trix, a gunfight between the Rogues, Kaiser's group, and the Orlando group begins. Jamie shoots at several rogues alongside Floyd and Kaiser, starting to gain courage to fight instead of hide like she usually did.. She leaves with Kaiser and Floyd as the manage to break through the roadblock, their location being unknown. Killed By *Walkers A horde of walkers attacks the weakened Orlando and Kaiser groups, and Jamie fights with the others to fend them away. However, she is isolated by the attacking zombies, and subsequently devoured. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Jamie was shown to be a quiet and shy girl, who was easily spooked and wasn't very brave. However, after getting locked into a gunfight, Jamie stepped up, shooting at Rogues alongside her fellow survivors. Appearance Jamie was a girl in her mid twenties, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was taller in height at 5'7" and average in weight, at 130 pounds. Abilities *'Intelligence: Jamie was a smarter girl who thought before she acted, her brains getting her through the apocalypse. Weapons and Items *'Beretta 92FS': Jamie acquired the handgun from Marcus, later using it to shoot at several rogues. Relationships Craig Jamie shared a neutral relationship with Craig, thinking his offer to take Jamie on a date to be cute, though she politely declined them due to her having a husband already. Selena Jamie and Selena were the only surviving females of Kaiser's group, so they were obviously close. Selena was shown to be rather disturbed by Jamie's sudden death. Trivia Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Survivors Category:Deceased